


Loving the Wrong Person

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eram cúmplices no amor. Só que amando a pessoa errada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Era início de madrugada. Dentro de um quarto pequeno, sentado na cama, estava um garoto de cabelos negros, com pequenas bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos castanhos. Ele mexia distraidamente no celular quando foi despertado do que fazia. Levantou-se da cama, deixando o celular esquecido no criado-mudo, e abriu a porta. Outro garoto, com cabelo loiro escuro, puxado para o castanho, entrou rapidamente no quarto. O moreno fechou a porta e a trancou rapidamente, logo se virando para ver o ser que o visitava àquela hora. Arregalou os olhos, a preocupação e entendimento se espalhando pelo seu rosto ao ver o estado em que o outro estava. 

 _“Zitao! Ele... Ele fez de novo... E-eu...”_ Luhan passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo e por cima da roupa, desesperado, as lágrimas sem fim escorrendo por seu belo rosto. Tao correu ao seu encontro, o abraçando apertado, tentando confortar o menor. Luhan se afastou, segurou forte a camiseta de Tao e o puxou para um beijo afoito, desesperado, apressado.  _“Me sinto sujo Zitao, me faça me sentir limpo novamente, por favor... Não quero nada dele em mim...”_

Tao apenas assentiu e então o loiro voltou a atacar os lábios do maior, dessa vez com força, ainda desesperado pelo contato, feroz. Suas línguas lutavam, as mãos de Luhan tentavam afoitas tocar a pele de Tao, que o rejeitava a cada tentativa, segurando-o pelos pulsos e acalmando o menor, transformando aquele beijo ávido em um lento, até enfim seus lábios se separarem. Tao encarou o menor, que ao perceber o olhar, desviou sua atenção.

 _“Luhan”_  Tao soltou seus pulsos e levou as mãos até o rosto de Luhan, as repousando em suas bochechas, acariciando-as em círculos com o polegar e limpando a pele macia das lágrimas que voltaram a cair com o fim o beijo.  _“Gege... Olhe para mim”._  Luhan lentamente voltou a encarar o maior, vendo que ele também estava chorando, as poucas lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos escorriam pela face dele e caíam no pouco espaço que havia entre eles até o chão.  _“Luhan-ge, eu vou cuidar de você assim como você cuidou de mim. Não precisa ter pressa, eu estou aqui. Confia em mim?”._

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Luhan enquanto ele assentia, olhando firme nos olhos do moreno. Então Tao começou o ritual já tão conhecido pelos dois.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Tao acariciou as bochechas do menor, aproximando seus rostos e dando um beijo leve na testa do mais baixo. O viu fechar os olhos, esperando por aqueles beijos que ele tanto ansiava. Beijou os olhos de Luhan e foi traçando um caminho curto até as bochechas quentes e rosadas do loiro, continuou com aquilo até seguir para a outra bochecha, onde sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ele havia secado, e ao depositar um pequeno selar na ponta de seu nariz, viu um sorriso sincero se formar nos lábios vermelhos de Luhan. Então, por fim, selou seus lábios nos lábios do menor.

Luhan sentia cada beijo, era como se dependesse deles para se acalmar, e isso sempre dava certo. Sentiu os lábios do maior percorrer todo o seu rosto, e ao chegar aos seus lábios, não perdeu tempo e correspondeu aquele selar. Envolveu o pescoço do maior com seus braços e sentiu as mãos dele repousarem em sua cintura, o levando para trás, em direção à cama. Sentiu Tao afastar seus lábios, interrompendo aquele beijo.

Tao segurou uma mão do menor e então os dois sentaram-se no colchão macio.  _“Luhan, você tem certeza?”_ O moreno perguntou e logo viu o loiro revirar os olhos  _“Por quê você sempre pergunta isso?”_  O loiro indagou ao mais alto, sorrindo de canto  _“Se eu não quisesse, não estaria aqui.”_  Luhan, como se para confirmar o que dizia, se apoiou nos ombros do maior e sentou em seu colo, posicionando suas pernas um de cada lado das coxas do moreno, envolvendo com os braços o pescoço de Tao e acariciando sua nuca, puxando levemente seu cabelo, fazendo o maior se arrepiar por completo com aquele ato e sorrindo satisfeito ao ver a expressão de deleite que Tao demonstrava.

Tao não perdeu mais tempo e voltou a atacar os lábios do menor, puxando sua cintura com força, ouvindo um gemido de dor escapar pelos lábios do outro. Havia puxado tão forte assim? Suas mãos enfim acharam a barra da camisa do outro, adentrando no tecido e acariciando a pele suave das costas de Luhan, subindo o pano lentamente, interrompendo o beijo que trocavam para que o mesmo fosse totalmente retirado. Tao observou a pele branca de Luhan e notou que em sua cintura havia hematomas com o formato de dedos, marcas vermelhas e roxas em linhas e pequenas marcas de cicatrizes.

As mãos do mais novo retiraram Luhan de seu colo, deitando-o na cama cuidadosamente. Parou para olhar o corpo seminu do menor. Ele continuava bonito, mesmo com aqueles machucados. Luhan continuava lindo, como sempre fora. Tao então novamente começou a beijar a boca do menor enquanto desabotoava sua calça que junto com a boxer vermelha, foram esquecidas no chão do quarto. Tao observava novamente aquele corpo tão belo, o membro ereto de Luhan se destacando em meio a sua pelve.

Luhan chamou Tao com um sussurro e sentou-se novamente na cama.  _“Acho injusto eu ser o único nu aqui”_  Então Luhan ajudou o moreno a retirar as roupas, as esquecendo no chão junto com as próprias roupas. Tao puxou Luhan para si, colando os dois corpos e rapidamente Luhan enlaçou a cintura do outro com as pernas, roçando os membros, começando a explorar o corpo do mais novo com as mãos, enquanto o outro mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha e deslizava sua língua pela pele branca e sem marcas do pescoço do mais velho. 

 _“Vai Lulu, rebola mais pra mim, huh?”_  Luhan não hesitou. Começou a rebolar com mais vontade, deixando o maior soltar gemidos prazerosos em seu ouvido, se arrepiando ao sentir a respiração do mais alto em seu pescoço. Tao com uma de suas mãos agarrou o membro do menor, acariciando-o lentamente em sua glande com o polegar enquanto fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo, masturbando-o. Adorava as expressões de Luhan quando sentia prazer, adorava como seu rosto ficava vermelho, como seus olhos reviravam e suas mãos arranhavam seus ombros.

Tao soltou o membro do outro, ouvindo um gemido de reprovação e segurou firme nas coxas do menor, o levantando e o levando até a mesa de estudos que havia naquele quarto. Luhan estava deitado com o maior por cima de si. Tao beijou Luhan com fervor, o menor correspondendo no mesmo entusiasmo, puxando os fios na nuca de Tao, que gemeu com a dor e o prazer que aquilo proporcionava. Tao quebrou o beijo para cheirar, lamber, beijar e chupar o pescoço do menor, fazendo-o gemer, deixando marcas roxas e vermelhas por todo o caminho até seus mamilos, os chupando e mordiscando, ouvindo cada gemido que Luhan soltava, ele sabia que aquela área do menor era tão sensível quanto seu pescoço e continuou com sua boca ali. Com uma das mãos, afastou uma perna do mais velho e com a outra começou a masturbar o membro do outro, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Luhan não conseguia conter os gemidos de prazer ao sentir o maior tocar em seu membro, masturbando-o, com aqueles movimentos lentos, torturantes.  _“Tao”_  O maior não deu atenção ao chamado e abocanhou o membro alheio. Luhan sentia a língua do mais novo percorrer toda sua extensão e parar em sua glande, fazendo movimentos circulares, chupando, o torturando lentamente para logo depois o abocanhar novamente, chupando, o deixando à mercê dele. O menor pegou a cabeça de Tao e o puxou pelos cabelos, queria que ele fizesse a seu gosto, então começou a fazer os movimentos rápidos, abusando daquela boca. Algo que Tao não deixou de fazer, continuou o chupando do modo que Luhan queria, rápido, forte.

 _“Tao, eu vou...”_  Tao não esperou nenhum segundo e parou o que estava fazendo. Não seria agora, ele queria que Luhan gozasse quando estivesse dentro dele, o fazendo gritar por seu nome. _“Lulu, o que você quer, hm?”_  O moreno gostava de provocar também. Puxou com força as coxas do menor, voltando a beijar todo o corpo de Luhan, deixando marcas leves e beijando delicadamente as marcas roxas que não haviam sido provocadas por ele, e que provavelmente não foram feitas por chupões.  _“Tao, pare de me provocar...”_  Luhan gemeu baixinho, sentindo os lábios do maior beijarem a parte interna das suas coxas, a virilha, não mais prestando atenção ao membro latejante que estava à sua frente.  

Tao rapidamente pegou um pote de lubrificante e passou nos próprios dedos, logo penetrando um dedo pela entrada do outro, vendo que Luhan não teve reação, penetrou outro dedo, dessa vez os movimentando, dobrando, procurando aquele ponto que fazia Luhan enlouquecer. Luhan soltou um gemido, sentindo os dedos do maior dentro de si. Tao penetrou outro dedo e dessa vez começou a movimentá-los em um vai-e-vem, sempre tocando aquele lugar que fazia Luhan soltar gemidos deliciosos para os ouvidos do maior.  _“Tao, mais rápido!”_  Luhan falou apressado, quase desesperado.

Tao sorriu malicioso  _“Me diga Luhan, o que quer?”_ Tao queria ouvir sair as palavras da boca do menor, era um narcisista, queria ouvir que era a razão de Luhan estar tão... afoito _. “Você não muda... ah... aí, de novo!”_  Tao parou de movimentar seus dedos.  _“Diga Luhan, fale com todas as letras o que quer”_  Luhan olhou para o maior com um sorriso malicioso.  _“Eu quero que você me foda, que me faça gritar seu nome para todos os lados.”_ Tao puxou as pernas do menor, abrindo-as e posicionando-as em seus ombros, enquanto acariciava provocante a parte interna das coxas de suas coxas.  _“E o que mais Lulu?”_ Luhan mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar um gemido quando sentiu Tao escorregar levemente o dorso de sua mão em seu membro que agora doía de tão duro _“Quero que me deixe sem andar por dias, me dando um prazer que ninguém consegue me dar”._

E isso foi o suficiente. Tao pegou o próprio membro e penetrou todo de uma vez, sentindo as paredes internas de Luhan o apertarem e soltou um gemido de prazer junto à Luhan. Tao logo o calou com um beijo. Ainda dentro do menor, Tao o abraçou pela cintura e o segurou, fazendo o menor enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas, o encostando na parede. Com seus lábios, ele voltou a beijar cada centímetro do rosto do menor, fazendo-o sorrir docemente.

Luhan sentiu o maior se mexer, lentamente entrando e saindo de si. Suas mãos apertaram seus ombros, onde se apoiava, ao sentí-lo mexer mais rápido, ouvindo o barulho característico de pele contra pele. Logo sentiu um prazer indescritível passar por ele ao sentir uma estocada mais forte e o membro de Tao entrar e sair diversas vezes, sempre abusando daquele ponto específico. _“Ah, Tao! MAIS FORTE!”_

Tao continuou a estocar forte dentro do menor, mas quando viu que ele estava chegando ao ápice parou. Saiu do loiro e levou-o até a cama, se deitou por cima do mesmo, abrindo suas pernas e olhando em seus olhos,o penetrando novamente.  _“Luhan-gege... aaah, porque mesmo depois de ter acabado de sair de você, ainda é tão apertado?”_  Luhan sorriu e puxou o rosto de Tao para um beijo, um beijo calmo como os movimentos que o maior fazia dentro do outro.

Tao continuou a entrar e sair do menor, aos poucos aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, novamente achando e abusando de Luhan e juntando os seus gemidos altos de prazer com os próprios. Luhan se agarrava à colcha de cama com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra masturbava o próprio membro, duplicando o prazer, mordia o lábio tentando sem sucesso conter os gemidos que teimavam em sair de sua boca.  _“AH- TAO, MAIS RÁPIDO!”_  Tao não deixou de seguir aquele pedido tão ávido. O barulho de pele contra pele ficou mais alto, mais forte, os gemidos se tornaram mais intensos. 

 _“Tao, eu vou AAH”_  Luhan atingira o orgasmo, sujando o próprio abdômen, enquanto Tao ainda estocava rapidamente dentro o outro, e em questão de minutos liberou seu líquido dentro do menor. Cansados e ofegantes, os dois se encararam, com sorrisos em suas faces.

_“Acho que precisamos de um banho gege”_

_“Concordo... Me leva até o banheiro?”_

Tao não se importou com o pedido, sabia como Luhan ficava carente depois do sexo. Abraçou o menor, e com um pouco de dificuldade, colocou-o nos braços, e o mais velho rapidamente se aconchegou nos braços do mais alto, manhoso.

 

 

**~*~**

 

Depois do banho, os dois garotos agora estavam entre lençóis, virados um para o outro, dedos entrelaçados e olhar cúmplice. Conseguiam entender um ao outro apenas assim, com o olhar.

_“Me diga Zitao... por que nós não nos amamos?”_

_“Não sei Luhan-gege... Talvez ele nos tenha enfeitiçado.”_

_“Com o sorriso”_

_“Com a risada”_

_“Com a pele perfeita”_

_“Com a cara de sério”_  Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_“Acho que somos masoquistas, Zitao.”_

_“Depois de tudo que ele nos fez, nós ainda o amamos.”_

_“Eu deveria amar você. Você foi o único a me ajudar.”_

_“Eu também gege, deveria amar você, mas por que não conseguimos?”_

_“Por que nossos corações escolheram amar a pessoa errada.”_

E assim, Luhan aconchegou-se ao peito de Tao, sendo envolvido pelos braços fortes do maior e juntos, cobertos pelo lençol, dormiram.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, fica pra mente de vocês quem acham que é o 'outro' :x  
> na minha mente é o Kris porque shippo muito KrisTao e KrisHan ^^  
> gostaram?


End file.
